


It's a different kind of danger

by uran



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uran/pseuds/uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be either the best year of Tony's life or the shortest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a different kind of danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightxshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightxshade/gifts).



> Betaed by the wonderful [Kira_K](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K), all remaining mistakes proudly owned by me :D
> 
> Title from 'Delilah' by Florence + the Machine

He knew he shouldn't have drank that last bottle of... something. It was definitely something. Most likely something alcoholic. Very, very alcoholic judging by the huge gaps in his memory of last night's New Year's celebration at the Avengers Tower.

He makes a valiant effort of to sit up and get out of his (well most probably his, the sheets seem really familiar) bed, which manifests in the twitch of his left foot. A foot that feels pinned down by something rather heavy, shaped suspiciously like another limb, not belonging to Tony. Huh, at least his missing memories should be of the fun kind.

A slow investigation with his left hand discovers a smooth, rather wide back, a really nicely toned ass, and a rather strong and mildly hairy tight, definitely of the male persuasion. Emboldened by his findings he worms around in his blanket-cocoon, mindful of his throbbing headache, to sneak his arms around his new most-probably-lover. He gets a face full of inky black hair that smells surprisingly pretty for a guy and on the new, frontal territories he gets his hands on some really nice abs.

Tho’ moving feels like being repeatedly hit in the head with Mjolnir, Tony decides to risk the wrath of the hangover-gods and scoots closer to the guy, slotting his morning wood between those magnificent asscheeks, while grabbing a rather impressive erection on the other side. Never let it be said that Tony Stark wasted a perfectly good opportunity for sex.  
Apparently being rutted on (or maybe getting a handjob) is not conducive to sleep, or at least not for his bedmate. Tony can feel him stir beneath his hand, slowly pushing his hips back and forth, like he can’t decide whether to push forward into Tony’s hand or back to rub himself against his dick.

Tony softly bites down on his partner's neck, which earns him a delicious groan and a hip-roll. Deciding that it would be more comfortable for all parties involved he tries to maneuver Mr-Mysterious-but-most-likely-really-hot onto his back. The results are unexpected to say the least.

"I'm so fucking dead it's almost funny," groans Tony, dropping his head on Loki's pecs.

Loki, Norse god, sometimes-brother of Thor, former villain, always pain in their asses Loki. Of all the dozens of people he could have taken for a ride, it _had_ to be the one who had tried to kill Tony and his friends on multiple occasions, sometimes obviously just for shits and giggles. Such is the life of a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist. Except he is not really feeling the genius part right now.

But as 'Bad life decisions!' could be the motto on the Stark family crest, Tony had long since learned to roll with the punches. Even if the current situation could lead to his untimely demise by the hands of an annoyed deity-slash-alien.

“Do stop with the tiresome dramatics, Stark”, mumbles Loki, half of his face still kinda smushed into the pillows. “Or if you insist on running your mouth, I suggest to put it to a better use than talking. If I recall correctly you made a promise of blowing my mind in the morning, you might as well get to it.”

Okay, so, good news? Loki doesn't seem to want to murder him right now. Better news: he is going to have sex with the hottest guy on the planet or possibly in multiple realms. And this time he is even going to remember it! Bad news… Bad news have officially left the building.

He stops his idle musings before Loki can get a chance to change his mind and gives a thorough once over to the body laid out beneath him. He decides to go for broke and rolls his body over Loki’s, slipping his right thigh between the other’s legs, creating delicious friction for both of their dicks. Loki hums low in his throat, and Tony uses this distraction to attach his mouth to a very inviting collarbone, sucking the mother of all hickeys into the creamy skin. Satisfied with his work he starts a slow shimmy down the slender body beneath him, nibbling and licking on the glorious expanse of flesh (okay, he might have even licked an elbow, and guess what, Norse gods can be ticklish!). He completely bypasses Loki’s groin - part to be a tease, part to be an asshole - and goes for the inside of those incredibly, illegally long thighs.

Loki's legs fall apart, like a book at the most beloved chapter, bracketing Tony's shoulders. Such a pretty invitation can't be left unanswered so Tony noses his way back up to Loki's surprisingly hairless balls, licking and sucking on them while Loki tries to hold still above him but the twitching of his thighs betrays him all the same. He drifts lower and lower with his licks, teasing around Loki's hole but never quite delivering. Loki is practically vibrating over the sheets, torn between his desire to get Tony inside him and wanting to be seem unaffected.

When he finally dives in Tony does it like there is no tomorrow. He thrusts with his tongue as deep inside Loki as possible, earning a strangled groan as a prize. Loki sounds like he does everything in his power to stay absolutely silent, so of course Tony's new life goal is to coax as much noise out of him as he can.

So he keeps licking into Loki, scrapes his teeth over the sensitive folds of his rim, uses his thumbs to keep him open. He steals a few seconds just to stare at the abused hole dripping with saliva, at the slight redness around it caused by stubble burn - it looks like it's begging to be filled. But Tony has different plans now, but maybe next- nope, _so_ not going there.

With a parting lick he goes right from hole to balls, then further, till his mouth rests at the tip of Loki's cock. He wastes no time and swallows him right to the hilt which makes Loki almost jump out of his skin. He curses colourfully in a language sounding suspiciously like old Norse while clutching at Tony's short strands. Tony will be damned if he gives up the lead, so while Loki is successfully distracted by his oral talents, he hunts down last night's discarded lube between the covers.

Coating his fingers with the slippery substance while bobbing his head is no mean feat but even he can't keep up the rhythm when his first finger breeches his own hole. Loki grunts his disapproval when Tony's tempo falters, and cranes his head up to see what caused the disturbance. He must like what he sees because he uses one of the oversized pillows on the bed to prop himself up for a better view. He only tries to sit up and flip them over once, but Tony quickly pins down his hips and a bit of a warning in the form of teeth digging in vulnerable parts dissuades any further hijinks.

So Loki has no choice but to lay back and enjoy the ride and by the small sounds that escape him, enjoy he does. Meanwhile Tony is up to three fingers - time's a-wastin' and he was never much for self-love anyway - and he deems himself more than enough prepared. Besides, for some unfathomable reason he wants to feel this, right down to his core - well more like up in his case, but never mind that. He reluctantly pops off of his new favourite oral fixation to slick it up and quickly straddles Loki, both hands on those glorious pecs, giving him at least the illusion of control.

Loki's hands twitch and twist in the sheets, surprisingly like he wants to restrain himself but not used to do so. This makes Tony grin, bright and fierce in the light of the reactor, hips rolling lazily with satisfaction. He continues to grind his ass over Loki's dick, slotting it neatly in his crack. The slow drag of it near his slippery hole is kinda unbearably good but it's nowhere near enough. So he sets out to get it inside of himself but he is still unwilling to let go of Loki, to stop looming over the taller man.

He works his hips until the head catches on his rim, the sensation tearing a gasp from both of their throats. From here it's only the matter of finding the perfect angle, and if there is one thing Tony is good at it's calculations. Even with the prep the stretch is almost too much but he sinks down inch by inch, breaths getting laboured, brows furrowed in concentration. Loki doesn't fare much better, the sheets are almost torn to shreds between his fingers. But still he won't move, only his eyes are roaming over Tony's body in a constant, unending loop.

It makes Tony want to preen and run and hide and show off all at once, which is a really fucking difficult position to find yourself in especially with a ten inch dick in your ass (okay, maybe it's not that big but it certainly feels like that right now). So instead of dwelling on it he keeps rocking downdowndown until he is fully seated.

He gives himself a second to adjust before moving, which he uses to run his nails all over Loki's hairless chest. He is halfway hoping to find a ticklish spot but what he gets is much more satisfying. Loki seems to have the most sensitive nipples from all of his bedpartners which fills Tony's head with delicious possibilities.

He tries to move, ever so slowly. It has been a while since he has done it like this, for a few reasons. First of all, sue him but bottoming was never really his cup of tea. He likes to be in charge and letting somebody inside of him feels awfully like the loss of control. Also, face to face fucking? Just nah. He is not the type to gaze adoringly in his lover's eyes in bed. Or outside of it really.

But now… he feels wild with power as he rolls his hips and Loki just groans, legs twitching between the sheets, eyes alternately squeezing shut and popping open with the pleasure of Tony's movements. Tony keeps up the circling motion, never really moving up and down, almost just squirming on Loki's cock.

He tries really hard to pace himself, not willing to give in either to Loki’s or his own desires yet. It’s a weird feeling, being so still, not rushing things, but Tony won’t- _can’t_ analyze it. For now there is no thinking, just him and Loki.

Speaking of formerly-evil deities, Loki is still surprisingly complying, even suspiciously so. He won’t touch Tony, hands dutifully twisted in the bedding, but he won’t close his eyes either, which starts to unnerve Tony.

So he bends in half, mostly to get out of sight but this way he can attach himself to Loki's right nipple. That finally gets him a reaction: the air leaves Loki's lungs in a long, drawn out hiss and his hands clutch at Tony's hips, grinding their bodies together. Tony tries to hide his grin in Loki’s skin and starts sucking in earnest on the hard nub while simultaneously lifting his hips almost all the way up and slamming down viciously.

Loki lets out a strangled shout, back bowing in a beautiful arch. Tony won't give him time to recover, and starts to ride him like there is no tomorrow. Sweat starts to drip from both of them, the scent of sex heavy in the air. Tony raises up again to get better leverage, thighs burning, hands clutching at the sheets by Loki's body. He sneaks glances at Loki's face, eyes meeting and jumping apart. Looks like both of them prefer watching to being watched.

Tony studiously ignores his own cock and concentrates on the feel of Loki inside him. He tries to tip his hips back and forth to find the perfect angle when Loki seems to lose his cool and bucks up sharply into Tony, hitting his prostate dead on.

Tony has no problems showing his enjoyment: he grunts with the pleasure and arches his back, moving into Loki's movement. After a few toe-curlingly delicious thrusts he tries to take back the control: he leans back, one hand gripping Loki's thighs for support, the other running in random patterns over his own chest, lower and lower till he reaches his own cock.

He starts to jerk off with quick, even strokes, hips undulating over Loki's, head thrown back in pleasure. He sneaks a peek at Loki, and as he expected, the staring has only intensified.

Loki's lips are parted, breaths heavy and uneven, hands flexing on Tony's hipbones. He is devouring Tony with his eyes and now it makes Tony wilder and wilder. His movements get erratic, his ass clenches around Loki and he is so, so close when he grits his teeth and lets go of his cock.

He made a promise of blowing Loki's mind and he has every intention of making that happen.

Lucky for him, Loki is not holding on any better, his eyes are shining with the green specks of his magic, and his hands won’t let go of Tony even for a second. He is subtly but surely writhing under Tony’s body, seeking more friction, more pressure, more anything by the look on his face. Maybe he just wants more of _Tony_ , however improbable that sounds.

So Tony has no choice but to start a new, punishing rhythm which takes both of them to the brink of coming their brains out in a few minutes flat. He curls himself over Loki's body, head fitting just under the other's chin, his hot breath getting trapped between their sweaty bodies illuminated by the light of the reactor.

“C'mon you fucker,” he gasps into Loki's skin, “fuck… just, want you-” Loki's answering moan is music to Tony's ears. Loki finally snaps and grabs Tony's hips even tighter with those sinful hands and starts slamming up into the oh-so-willing body over him.

It's Tony's turn to keen but he doesn't even try to cover it up. He revels in Loki's loss of control, especially after he kinda gave up on making it happen. His voice seems to add more fuel to Loki's fire, his movements getting harsher and harsher, like he wants to pound straight through the very much mortal body over him.

They are both desperate for release by now, their rhythm is erratic at best, if you can call it a rhythm at all. Tony grabs fistfuls of Loki's hair, fingers tangling in the black locks. He uses this leverage to tilt back Loki's head, exposing the slender neck that Tony seems to be already addicted to.

He strains upwards to reach the tendon between shoulder and neck, part to hear Loki moan again, part to keep himself silent. But despite their mutual effort to silence themselves the room is filled with their sounds: Loki's soft grunts, the bed's creaking, and Tony's almost-constant keening fills up every corner.

A particularly vicious thrust has Tony clenching around Loki which in turn makes Loki shout, sharp sounds of an alien language tearing from his throat. And that's almost what Tony is after but it's still not enough ‘cause Loki is not screaming his name at the top of his lungs, he is not begging Tony and suddenly that's what he wants, what he _needs_ like air.

So he curls upwards to whisper utter filth in the ear of someone who calls himself Silvertongue. He starts talking about what could happen next time, how Loki could maybe create duplicates of himself, how he could take Tony from both sides. How he could be a she, how much Tony would enjoy eating him out, worshiping his pussy as he did with his ass.

And that's apparently it: Loki flips them over with a snarl and with a couple of well-aimed thrusts spends himself in Tony's body. Conveniently this is all it takes for Tony to go off too, splashes of come shooting up to the bottom of his reactor.

Loki collapses kinda ungracefully on top of Tony, limbs starfishing every which way, head tucked between Tony's neck and shoulder, breathing heavily into the enclosed space.

Tony absentmindedly starts to run his fingers up and down Loki's back, trying to prolong the absolutely not moment they are having. No moments are being had, of any kind. Oh who the fuck is he kidding, this is totally a moment, with Loki of all people. But it feels nice so he officially gives up caring about everything and cuddles closer to the very sated godling on top of him.

“So, how did I do? You do look like someone whose mind is blown. Just sayin’.”

“Do you wish for a written performance-card with grades or will a simple verbal answer suffice?”

"Mhhhm, dunno, I mean physical evidence can never hurt- owww, what was that for?" hisses Tony while rubbing the tender spot between his ribs that has just been pinched by an under-grown and overheated frost giant.

“You know full well what for. I’d say bragging does not suit you but I fear for the structural integrity of your tower. I’ve grown quite fond of it by now.”

"Only the tower?" Tony aims for casual but he suspects that he misses by a mile or a dozen.

“Is there anything else I should be attached to?”

Tony suspects Loki is hiding a grin in the crook of his neck. Or at least a smirk - the curve of the lips on his skin definitely suggest a smirk. He has half a mind to be annoyed by the obvious teasing, but well… He just made Loki of Angstgard smile. Granted, it was hidden from view and at Tony's expense, but it was still kinda worth it.

Okay, maybe it was worth it a lot.


End file.
